Field of the Invention
The present application is generally related to bees, and is more specifically related to bee feeders and bee feeding systems used for feeding bee colonies.
Description of the Related Art
In many instances, it is desirable and frequently necessary for beekeepers to provide supplemental feed to their bee colonies. The supplemental feed typically comprises sugar syrup or other similar viscous feeds.
Depending upon the season and the circumstances, beekeepers may feed their bees for a variety of reasons. Typical situations when feed is provided to a colony include: 1) feeding in early spring, to stimulate brood rearing when colony populations are low and it would be advantageous to build-up the bee population before the honey flow; 2) feeding in the fall, to support the colony as it prepares to winter over; 3) feeding during a dearth, when other food sources are not available; and/or 4) feeding in late winter, to prevent starvation when food stores within the hive have been depleted. There may be other reasons for feeding bees, as well.
In general, bee feeders administer syrup to bees with varying degrees of ease and success. Like other bee feeders, the bee feeder and bee feeder systems disclosed herein allow bees to be fed when needed, however, it provides important advantages over other designs.
Bee feeders generally fall into one of two broad categories, which is based on where the feeder is stationed in relation to the hive.
Feeders installed inside the hive are commonly referred to as internal feeders because the syrup reservoir and feed access are both located within the hive itself.
Feeders installed outside the hive, or at the hive entrance, are commonly referred to as external feeders because the syrup reservoir and the feed access are both located outside the hive or at the hive entrance.
Each of the internal and external bee feeders has specific advantages and related disadvantages. Understanding the unique advantages and disadvantages of conventional bee feeders will facilitate highlighting the innovations and benefits of the inventive bee feeder disclosed herein.
Feeders installed inside the hive generally allow good access for bees to utilize the feed and to protect against robbing. However, monitoring the feeder requires the beekeeper to enter the hive and is therefore disruptive to the house bees and cumbersome for the beekeeper. Moreover, most models drown bees or drench bees, killing or soaking and chilling them.
Feeders installed outside the hive give the beekeeper great access to monitor and refill the feeder, but often create some undesirable issues for the bees themselves. Most significantly, external feeders are not selective and cannot control which bees are administered the food, so they tend to incite disturbances in the home colony's bee population by attracting bees from other hives to fight for the food, called “robbing.” Because the feed source is located outside the hive, or accessible at the entrance of the hive, defending the food can take a toll on the home colony. Also, external feeders require that the bees have broken their cluster to feed. Some designs even require the bees to be flying to access the feed, which requires the weather to be above 58 degrees Fahrenheit before the feeder can be utilized.
Within each general category, there are many different styles, makers, and models of feeders. Some of the bee feeders are common enough to be well-known by name. Below is a brief description of the most common bee feeder designs, with a list of advantages and disadvantages associated with each.
Internal Feeders are place inside the hive, most often in an inverted container over the hole in the inner cover, or some other style of reservoir placed on top of the hive. Internal feeders may also comprise frame-like chamber that are filled with syrup that replaces a frame or comb in one of the hive boxes. All internal feeders have a syrup reservoir located inside the hive, which feeds the bees inside the hive. Beekeepers must enter the hive to monitor the feed and to refill it or remove the feeder to inspect the hive.
Advantages of internal feeders includes that the bees get easy access and do not need to be flying to feed. In addition, the feeder is easy to defend and protect because foreign bees do not have direct or easy access to the feed because it is located deep inside the hive.
Disadvantages include the fact that internal feeders tend to drown bees—even when floats or other safeguards are used. They often leak at the seal, especially if used in fluctuating temperatures (warm days with cold nights). The reservoir is messy to handle unless completely empty, making hive inspection awkward. They also tend to introduce extra moisture into the hive, which is undesirable. In addition, beekeepers must go inside the hive to refill or monitor the feed, which takes additional time and usually requires the beekeeper to suit up.
Hive top feeders are internal feeders placed above the bee colony, inside the hive, and are typically used with an entrance reducer and floats. Depending upon the design of the feeder, which can range from an inverted bucket with perforations in the lid to an open well of syrup that sits in the hive, these types of feeders can be messy or difficult for a beekeeper to work with. Common, well-known models include those sold under the names the “Miller Feeder”, the “Pail Feeder”, and the homemade “Baggie Feeder.”
Frame feeders are internal feeders that are inserted into the hive in place of one of the frames of comb. Frame feeders have a tendency to drown bees and so are often used with a float and/or textured walls to minimize losses. Frame feeders can be messy to handle and refill. Common, well-known models include those sold under the names “Division Board Feeders” and the “Candibox.”
External feeders keep both the syrup reservoir and the bee access to syrup outside the hive, or at the entrance of the hive. Advantages of external feeders include the fact that beekeepers can easily monitor the feed and refill the feeders. Mess and excess moisture is kept outside the hive.
Disadvantages of external feeders include that some designs make the bees fly across the yard to access the syrup. Other models keep the feed at the entrance, where it can be accessed by any bee in the area—along with the home colony. Regardless of their placement, external feeders require the bees to be moving around and break their cluster to feed. External feeders also incite robbing.
Entrance feeders are a type of external feeder that usually includes a plastic container or a glass jar situated lid-side down in a tray at the entrance of the hive into which syrup slowly drips. This style feeder does not drown many bees, but the design encourages fighting and robbing behavior. Entrance feeders provide easy access to foreign bees and are hard for the home colony to defend. Common, well-known models include the “Bordman Feeder,” which comes as “standard issue” with most beginner beekeeping kits. The “Bordman Feeder” has an inverted mason jar situated at the entrance of the hive with a slip-in tray that holds the jar and allows the syrup to drip out.
Distance feeders come in a variety of shapes and sizes. These feeders are situated outside and far away from the hive. Bees are required to fly to the feeding station to access the feeder and feed. Distance feeders require the daytime temperature to be above 60 degrees Fahrenheit to be utilized.
In view of the above-noted deficiencies in conventional bee feeding systems, there remains a need for improved bee feeders and bee feeding systems for bee colonies.